Ideal Type
by MyNameX
Summary: Min Yoongi dulu pernah berkoar, mengenai kriteria seseorang yang akan menerima hatinya kelak. Serentetan harapan yang ingin dicapai di masa depan. Yoongi remaja masih sangat polos ketika ia bercerita pada bintang di suatu malam /BTS Fanfic/ /OOC.c/ /Yaoi !/


Min Yoongi dulu pernah berkoar, mengenai kriteria seseorang yang akan menerima hatinya kelak. Serentetan harapan yang ingin dicapai di masa depan.

Yoongi remaja masih sangat polos ketika ia bercerita pada bintang di suatu malam.

.

.

Langit jingga terlukis begitu sempurna di atas sana. Menyisakan sedikit garis-garis putih kelabu bekas mendung di setiap celah. Angin sejuk yang setiap sepersekian detik menyapa indra juga sebuah botol air mineral yang muat digenggam kelima jemarinya, menemani Yoongi mensyukuri sore yang indah di sudut taman kota. Menyendiri dan mencari ketenangan diantara bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan yang membebani kepala serta tubuh ringkihnya.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa, dua insan yang tampak serasi melangkah berdampingan begitu mesra melewati Yoongi. Sejenak ia terkikik pelan di balik maskernya. Sebuah lembar yang kembali basah tergelar di ingatannya oleh judul 'tipe ideal'. Berpasang-pasang manusia di hadapannya –yang melewati Yoongi penuh perhatian, sedikit banyak telah membawa pemuda bermata sayu ini masuk lebih jauh ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Merubah segala bentuk gerak di sekitarnya seolah bukan lagi hal menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Yoongi akan menceritakannya lagi. Ketika ia dengan begitu bahagia mengadu kepada bintang terang malam itu. Dan seseorang yang pantas ditempatkan disetiap bagian, telah ditemukan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di hidupnya.

.

Pertama adalah usia. Yoongi menginginkan seseorang yang punya pengalaman mengenal dunia lebih lama dibanding dirinya. Ia pernah berfikir soal teori 'lebih tua'. Menurut versinya mereka –yang lebih tua akan lebih mudah untuk bersikap dewasa. Lebih banyak pengalaman. Dan punya lebih banyak hal untuk diceritakan. Baginya segala apapun itu akan tampak _lebih_.

Satu-satunya kandidat, Yoongi akan memasukkan nama Kim Seokjin disini.

.

Kedua. Tak jauh dari point pertama. Yoongi berharap bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang dewasa. Yoongi sadar diusianya yang sudah hampir seperempat abad pun, ia akan tetap memiliki sikap kekanakan seperti yang orang lain sering singgung. Sekuat apapun ia menahan diri, sifat itu bisa muncul tanpa prediksi. Ketika ia ingin bermanja dan diperhatikan. Ketika ia merengek layaknya anak kecil yang selalu menginginkan sesuatu, sosok dewasa itu akan membujuknya dengan cara yang sederhana. Mau mengalah dan mendengarkan dirinya yang keras kepala. Seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan melindunginya.

Hmm, Seokjin-hyung yang suka melakukan itu. Tempat Yoongi sering mengadu dan menceritakan banyak hal ketika mereka hanya berdua. Tapi bukan berarti Seokjin-hyung tidak pernah gila. Tidak jauh karena alasan terbawa lingkungan. Manusiawi.

.

Nomor tiga, Yoongi bicara soal fisik. Ia sadar jika tulangnya sudah berhenti tumbuh pada ukuran yang baginya sendiri kurang memuaskan. Oleh sebab itu ia ingin bersama seseorang yang berangka panjang atau dengan kata lain memiliki tubuh tinggi. Ia pernah belajar bab _gen_ ketika masih mengenyam bangku sekolah. Tentang seorang anak yang akan mendapatkan gen dari kedua orang tuanya masing-masing satu buah. Memang sebuah peruntungan mengenai mana yang lebih dominan– Hahaha, rasanya ia ingin tertawa mengingatnya, mengingat istilah 'perbaikan keturunan'. Si kecil Yoongi yang menerima saja pelajaran yang diikutinya tanpa minat berdebat.

Soal tinggi badan ini, Yoongi memasukkan nama Kim Seokjin –lagi.

.

Empat. Orang-orang berpikiran mistis diluar sana menyebut ini angka kematian. Ya, Yoongi menempatkan kata 'senyum' di nomor ini. Perilaku wajar manusia yang entah sadar atau tidak akan terukir manis di bagian bawah wajah. Tepatnya dibawah hidung. Seketika terbayang-bayang di hadapan Yoongi bagaimana ekspresi menyenangkan Seokjin-hyung yang sedang tersenyum dengan bibir penuhnya. Sangat hangat dan _err_... mematikan.

.

Terakhir. Sebenarnya Yoongi juga tidak mengerti mengapa nomor lima menjadi penutupnya. Apa saat itu ia sudah begitu mengantuk dan lupa untuk melanjutkan di hari esoknya ? Masa bodoh, Yoongi tak mau ambil pusing.

Kita akan menyebutkan soal sifat. Ketenangan. Jika kau membuat daftar member paling tenang maka nama Suga adalah yang pertama kali terbaca. Bukan berarti ia membenci keramaian atau dirinya sendiri bukan orang yang tidak pernah berisik. Hanya saja menurutnya, hal-hal yang tidak memberi tekanan adalah tempat yang lebih baik. Karena nyatanya ungkapan 'jangan banyak tingkah jika kau tak ingin dapat masalah' harus dilakukan uji kelayakan sekali lagi untuk diterima masyarakat. Yoongi hanya meminimalisirnya dengan menyukai seseorang yang tenang.

Satu nama, ia memilih pemuda yang menjadi teman berbagi ruangnya. Kim Seokjin.

.

Bagaimana ?

Ada yang kurang sempurna ?

Yoongi sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Semua terkemas apik oleh pribadi seorang Kim Seokjin. Hyung tertua, yang mau mendengar, ramah dan mudah tersenyum walau sensitif. Seorang visual, yang itu artinya mendominasi wajah tampan, atau bahkan sangat tampan. Sekalipun Seokjin-hyung bukan ahli menari, ia memiliki suara yang begitu halus. Tidak kalah oleh eksistensi vokal-line lainnya. Toh itu dianggap sebagai bonus jika kita membicarakan peran bakat dalam masalah ini. Hanya saja-

"Yoongi-hyung, ayo kita pulang."

.

Suara yang begitu hangat menyapu pendengaran Yoongi. Menariknya kembali ke alam dunia kemudian menoleh, mengingat alasan lain ia terdiam disini untuk menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang menghampiri dari kejauhan, memunggungi matahari. Mata Yoongi memicing, menyelaraskan cahaya yang masuk sebab menantang langsung arah datang sinar dari ufuk barat. Bayangan seorang pemuda semakin jelas seiring bulatan bintang raksasa yang tertutup penuh tubuh berisinya.

Iya. Seseorang yang melambaikan tangan dengan ramah. Seorang lelaki yang lebih muda dan kekanakan dan pendek dan senyum idiotnya dan berisik itu adalah kekasihnya. Pemilik hati Min Yoongi.

.

Park Jimin, namanya.

.

Yoongi melepas gelak bahagia, menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika Jimin telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan peluh yang hampir menetes. Mengambil alih botol di tangan Yoongi dan meneguknya tanpa sisa. "Kau kenapa hyung ?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah tangan kekar itu melepar botol kosong tepat ke tong sampah terdekat.

Yoongi berhenti tertawa lalu balas tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang sebelum langit semakin gelap. Nanti member lain mencari kita." Seraya beranjak, menauti lengan Jimin dengan lengannya dan berjalan beriringan. Menjadikan pundak bocah berambut merah pudar itu sebagai sandaran kepala lelahnya.

"Aigoo~ Kenapa Yoongi-hyung ku begitu menggemaskan bisa tersenyum sendiri. Hahaha"

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk mencubiti seluruh badan kekasih menyebalkannya begitu mereka tiba di dorm.

.

.

.

Dari sini, si pemuda manis itu belajar.

.

Sebanyak apapun ego pusat pikir berteriak perihal 'tipe ideal', akan tersingkir oleh gumaman hati kecil yang membisikkan dengan mantap 'aku mencintainya'.

.

Yoongi tak lagi banyak menuntut. Ia akan membiarkan hubungan ini mengalir seperti air. Cinta bukan soal kesempurnaan yang jawabanya akan muncul ketika semua yang ada di dalam daftarmu tercentang puas atas namanya. Tetapi ketika menyukai seseorang entah jatuh pada alasan apa. Sebab itu yang turun langsung dari dasar hati, begitu tulus. Bukan dasar kendali ambisi. Menjadikan yang apa adanya, seperti sulap mata, menjadi begitu sempurna secara nyata.

.

Seperti itulah...

.

Min Yoongi tentang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

Salam hangat selalu~ dari saya, MinYoon hardshipper ^.^)/

Merangkap sebagai pacar Kim Seokjin yang mengarang segala cerita diatas, wkwkwk :'v

By the way jangan salah paham ya, saya ga lagi curhat. Cuma kebetulan nganggur X')


End file.
